Beijo Brincalhão
by Mila Sorio
Summary: "Sua insistente presença em minha rotina,foi como um constante tapa na cara,forçando do me a aceitar um sentimento que eu nem ao menos tinha apelo até descobri-lo.'


Esta história estava a tempos para ser escrita,e agora tive o motivo ideal.

Em homenagem a Isadora R.

Estarei lá embaixo com mais alguns comentários.

Lembrando que os personagens são todos de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Epílogo

Sala dos Swan.

O vibrante amarelo dos ármarios de Reneé parecia zombar do clima carregado. Pelo menos para mim, já que o resto família de Bella e a mesma se divertiam as minhas custas. Passei as mãos sobre a testa limpando os vestígios de suor que se acumulara,e baixei rapidamente com o olhar debochado do Sr Swan vô. Ele só teve mais uma confirmação de meu medo.

Deus! A semanas atrás eu o conhecia como vovô Joseph,um nato contador de histórias e de piadas. Morava no leste de Washington e por esse motivo vinha passar apenas as épocas festivas em Forks. O mesmo período que a filha única do delegado do condado retornava de New Hampshire.

"Edwin,soube que você faz algo como Políticas Sociais em Dartmouth."

Percebi o seu propósito ao errar meu nome,queria me irritar,ver até onde chego. Sorri,divertido.

"Infelizmente não sou um Edwin, quem me derá ser feitor de um papiro egípcio com tratados cirurgicos traumáticos".

Suas sombrancelhas grisalhas se ergueram e passaram a ser uma só por instantes.

"Edward"

Alguém tossiu e Bella continuou por mim.

"Ele faz engenharia,vô,sua minor que é política."

"Então porque ele esta se exibindo com esses conceitos de médico"

Céus,nada explícito.

"Meu pai é cirurgião,a prateleira de casa esta cheia de seus livros"

"E como decidiu não seguir o mesmo caminho que ele,já que tinha forte influência?"

"Meu pai tinha longos períodos de plantão,no entanto minha mãe sempre o incentivou aliviando sua carga"

"Mas mesmo com essa segurança nós sentimos,mesmo estando com ele sempre que podiamos"

Bella envolveu minha cintura. Senti meu humor melhorando com sua pele a minha.

"E como você lida com esses cursos tão distintos?'

"Tive tempos apertados,mas agora que este curso aparte esta terminando,os horários estão equilibrados"

"Mas..."

"Chega homens swan,só falta colocar uma lanterna no rosto dele"

Segurei as mãos quentes que me circundavam.

"!"

Três falaram ao mesmo tempo,e caimos na risada.

"Filha mostre o banheiro para seu namorado enquanto esses turões me ajudam a servir a mesa "

Sua mãe sorriu timidamente me fazendo lembrar essa constante expressão juntamente com rubores em Isabella.

Minha pequena herdará esses trejeitos. E turrocidade de seu avô e pai,ninguém a convenceria do contrário se estava decidido. Suas decisões me confundiam e com o tempo acabei por me sentir em casa com essa sua característica. Era como se o senso comum que a rondava fosse depravado. E o seu correto,uma mente em sintonia am.

Seus pequenos dedos entrelaçaram aos meus, os escondendo em minha mão. Subimos uma escada pequena e viramos no corredor,ela me puxou a segunda porta a esquerda. Entrei imaginando encontrar o tradicional vidro do boxer, mas o que se mostrou era um comum quarto juvenil e suas singularidades.

Entrelaçada na cabeçeira havia minusculas luzes revestidas com tufos de tecidos, as paredes eram cruas e havia uma grande mesa com fotos presas entre a madeira e o vidro com vários objetos por cima

"Vejo que meu quarto te interessa"

Procurei seus olhos.

"É divertido conhecer essa sua fase "

"A das sardas?"

"Sabe elas continuam ai, mas não como a do Chuck pelo que eu vejo "

Ri livremente acompanhado por ela.

"Uma vez consegui ter a cara branca,depois de um profissional curso de automaquiagem...com a Sra Stanley"

Apontou um retrato com uma mulher claramente na crise da meia idade,as cores de suas roupas eram desconexas e brilhantes. Segui o olhar para seu rosto, estava extremamente puxada a pele acima das sombrancelhas.

"As plásticas não eram tão famosas nessa época então como parece que ela está totalmente esticada?"

Indaguei confuso.

Sua risada ecoou no quarto de paredes claras.

"Ela claramente tinha uma técnica misteriosa "

"Algo como fitas adesivas escondidas pelo cabelo?"

O aceno tornou minha expressão assombrada,e ouvi mais risos.

"Acho que estas paredes nunca presenciaram tanta felicidade"

Era egoísta,mas não pude deixar de me regurgizar com essas palavras. Saber que eu causava essa felicidade,que transmitia o mesmo bem que ela me fazia. Bella foi algo diferente em muitos aspectos. Eu estava completamente focado em meu ensino,não queria admitir nada que fogia desta esfera. Sua insistente presença em minha rotina,foi como um constante tapa na cara,forçando do me a aceitar um sentimento que eu nem ao menos tinha apelo até descobri-lo.

Isabella Marie Swan,foi como um problema matemático que fui pego,sem soluções. Tirando o conforto e consequentemente a monotônia que rodiava meus anos.

Olhei suas orbes e deixei escapar um cometário malicioso.

"Acho que elas vão presenciar bem mais em nossa pequena estadia."

Suas sombrancelhas se arquearam em descrença fingida e os cantos dos lábios levantaram se minimamente.

Puxei sua cintura prendendo-a nos meus braços. Tracei a ponta de meu nariz em seu pescoço fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu pequeno corpo. Suas mãos seguiram linhas desconexas pela minhas costa repousando em meu cabelo puxando me de encontro a seus lábios.

O gosto mentolado invadiu meus sentidos,inibriando,era quase uma exigência aos meus sentidos. Nos arrastei até sua cama, explorando sua clavicula. Os lençóis se empoleraram ao nosso redor aquecendo meu corpo de antecipação. Minha cabeça estava muda aos comentários de seu avô,seu pai e até a arma completamente legalizada pendurada ao lado da porta de entrada.

Tudo evaporou ao seu toque. Sim,uma frase completamente maricas.

"Maldição como isso é quente"

Ela deslizou pelo meus lábios enquanto eu a apertava me ajustando. Sua respiração ofegante tomava meus ouvidos. E no entanto,não foi a única coisa que ouvi.

"Filha,você se perdeu ou algo assim?"

A voz de Reneé ecoou pelo corredor.

Olhei para bella engasgando uma risada,ela parecia ter saido do olho de um furacão. Os cachos agora desfeitos criarão um grande volume em sua cabeça,o rosto em um adorável vermelho.

"Já estamos indo mãe"

Ela soou frustrada e rapidamente levantou alisando sua blusa. Eu continuei deitado a olhando.

"Edward vamos?"

Acenei passando a mão sobre os cabelos.

"É tão fácil ser homem"

"Amor,se você fosse homem provavelmente não estariamos fazendo isso"

Comentei mansamente.

Ela sorriu me puxando para fora.

Descemos pouco tempo depois encontrando uma mesa farta e apetitosa. Os três já estavam sentados aguardando. Era uma mesa para seis,então pensei que não haveria equívocos com os lugares. Mas de alguma forma me vi sentado ao lado do de uma imagem grisalha do patriarca.

Suas feições era suaves, bondosas. Eu percebi que ele estava protegendo sua família. Não queria lágrimas a não ser de felicidades. Absorto,me afundei nessa ideia. Claramente eu merecia esse tratamento,nos tempos que eu fazia questão de não escutar ou entender. Minha personalidade execrava apenas a possibilidade. Um garoto frio e sem jeito para garotas. Uma mente lógica.

Assenti para mim mesmo ao fitar as orbes castanhas e amendoadas. Eu devia algo a ela, eu devia estas palavras.

"Com licença"

Pedi.

"Ora meu jovem,agora que estamos quase a jantar"

"Prometo que vai lhe agradar"

"Isto,edward,vai acabar por me fazer gostar de você mais rápido do que gostaria"

Avistei vários pares de olhos arregalados e aprofundei a repiração.

"Nunca pensei que a tranquilidade,fosse como uma faca de dois gomos. Percebo quantas chances abandonei por não ter uma explicação cabível a esse sentimento e tantos outras que surgiram "

"Quando notei que a felicidade dela,as necessidades dela se fundiram as minhas próprias,não pude mais desviar minha atenção. É tão correto quando vejo seus olhos dançarem para mim e sinto meu peito ofegar de admiração por essa mulher"

"Sei que vocês-inclinei ligeiramente para os dois-só querem lhe proteger"

"Mas acreditem,eu não faria mal a quem domina meu coração"

Sentei esperando qualquer que fosse a resposta as minhas palavras, e aliviei ao receber meios abraços e ficar no meio de Charlie e Joseph.

"Filho,isso recompensou a comida fria."

Todos acenaram em concordância me fazendo corar e lançando no ar um barulho que parecia um urso sufocando,mas era bella rindo copiosamente.

"Edward Cullen corando? Devo trazer-lhe toda hora ou melhor,podemos tirar uma foto para Emmett"

Claro que ela ia.

"Emmett?"

"Um amigo nosso de faculdade."

Repondi evitando me prolongar.

"Ele é como um irmão mais velho,eu já lhe mostrei papai."

"Ah sim,o monte de músculos?"

"Sabe,uma vez foi necessário quando..."

Chutei levemente sua canela ganhando um debochado sorriso.

"Quando eu torci o pulso enquanto tentava abrir a tampa do vidro de azeitona."

"E o que tem haver seu pulso com os músculos dele?"

Ótimo,conseguimos chamar sua atenção.

"Hum..."

"Ora Charlie,bobagem juvenil."

Respirei aliviado para logo engatar a busca por oxigênio.

"Sabe edward,quando um homem gosta de uma mulher, ele faz planos,elabora sua vida. Quando eu casei era da sua idade, e trabalhava e ganhava o suficiente juntando com minhas econômias para comprar uma casa,e assim eu e Marie nos casarmos."

Terminou sua pequena indireta,empurrando o prato.

"Claro,senhor."

"Veja, bella é desastrada em sua maioria"

"Sim."

"Mas se esforça para conseguir as coisas e tem um lado fofo."

"A melhor."

Ele sorriu satisfeito com o caminho da conversa e bom,eu também.

* * *

Olá,estou muito feliz de estar aqui de novo.

Beijo brincalhão,foi como um mosaico de alguns seriados,como itazura na kiss e playful kiss e também de muitos sentimentos e momentos meus.

Eu planejei essa história como uma oneshot,sendo esse o epílogo. Mais realmente tenho planos e dependendo da aceitação dela estamos aí.

Até mais flores=)


End file.
